


The Power That's Inside

by Halmaithor



Series: Our Hearts are True [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, OCs but they're Pokemon aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: The box he’s after is just to the left of the front door, and he squats down to reach out for it -And promptly falls on his butt in surprise as ithissesat him.On the day Magnus and Alec move in together, Magnus finds a surprise in one of their boxes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Our Hearts are True [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156586
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	The Power That's Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is set after 'I Choose You'. The new series name and the title of this fic are lyrics from the original Pokemon theme, I make no claim over them.   
> Please enjoy!

Alec comes into the living room, his arms flexing with the weight of the huge box he’s carrying, and Magnus grins. ‘I must say – this is going _far_ better than when I moved into my old apartment. It’s so useful, having a nice strong man to help with the boxes this time around,’ he says, pretending to fan himself.   
Alec sets the box down on the coffee table – the last available space that isn’t a walkway – and raises an eyebrow. ‘Because you’re so frail,’ he points out, gesturing vaguely – presumably, at the triceps on display, now that Magnus has rid himself of all layers but his sleeveless undershirt. Moving house is hard work, after all.   
But Magnus just shrugs, undeterred, stepping aside lightly as Lila carries a floating array of silverware through to the kitchen. ‘That’s by the by, Alexander,’ he insists. ‘One of the perks of dating a firefighter is the right to ogle, surely?’

Alec rolls his eyes at that, but his expression turns fond, his gaze not leaving Magnus even as he pushes the box forward for Shadow and Elsa to start clawing away the packing tape. ‘Maybe later. For now, could you go get that last box from the front yard? I wanna start setting up the electronics.’   
‘All right – be careful,’ Magnus says, slipping his overshirt back on for a minute as he heads out.   
‘Always am,’ Alec calls after him.

The sun is behind the house, now, and Magnus is glad for the extra layer as he steps out into the shade and is hit by a determined breeze. The box he’s after is just to the left of the front door, and he squats down to reach out for it -   
And promptly falls on his butt in surprise as it _hisses_ at him.

Cautious, now, he gingerly extends a hand and opens one of the top flaps; large, shiny eyes meet his, and the small glint of gold just above them clues him in even before he opens the box the rest of the way. ‘Well hello there,’ he says softly, slowing down his blinks and glancing away. ‘Aren’t you a pretty kitty. What are you doing in our box of towels, hmm?’   
The Meowth, of course, doesn’t give a response, just remains stock-still. When Magnus chances a look back, he has to contain a frown – this little guy doesn’t look well enough to be a neighbour’s Pokémon; he’s all unkempt, patchy fur and too-visible ribs.   
He considers it, for a moment, and then holds out the back of his hand for the Meowth to sniff, letting out a small sigh of relief when he receives a small _miaow_ instead of another hiss, or even a bite. ‘There you go, sweetheart. I’m not that scary, am I?’ He shifts backwards slowly, getting to his feet only once he’s a respectful distance away. ‘Now, don’t you go anywhere. I’ll go get you something to eat, and then we’ll go about seeing where you belong.’

***

Unsurprisingly, once the Meowth is fed and sleepy and consenting to being carried, a quick trip to the neighbours’ houses and then to the local Pokémon Center reveals that he doesn’t have a human home. And from what Magnus knows about wild Meowth packs, he doubts he has one of those, either – those packs take excellent care of each other, on the whole. ‘Though they are fairly insular, too,’ he explains, sitting on the couch next to Alexander, the Meowth still in his arms. ‘They’re unlikely to accept a new member. Typically, the only exception is when two whole groups will merge together during the breeding season and then split off, dividing up into two or three new ones; but an _individual_ stranger will simply be shut out, or even injured –‘  
‘Magnus,’ Alec interrupts gently, a knowing look on his face. ‘You’re saying you want to keep him, right?’

It’s not _really_ a question – Alec knows him too well by now to have any doubts, most likely – but Magnus nods anyway. ‘He’s all on his own, Alexander,’ he says quietly. ‘And he won’t thrive in a shelter, not with how young and skittish he is. He needs dedicated socialisation, and it ought to be with someone he already trusts included in the process.’   
‘Like you,’ Alec surmises.   
Magnus nods again. ‘Like me. Is that okay?’ he checks, a little unsure. They’ve quite literally only _just_ moved in together, and another Pokémon in the house means another responsibility -

But to Magnus’ relief, Alec says, ‘Of course.’ He looks down at his lap, where Elsa is now curled up asleep, her curiosity about the Meowth apparently having dwindled somewhat over the past hour. ‘Sometimes we don’t do the choosing,’ he murmurs. ‘Sometimes it’s them.’   
He looks up a moment later, his pensive expression gone in favour of a relaxed smile. ‘He’s gonna need a name, though. Any thoughts?’   
Magnus smiles widely. ‘I have the _perfect_ name, in fact.’ He turns a little in his seat, facing Alec properly. ‘Darling, allow me to formally introduce you to Chairman.’   
Alec frowns. ‘Chairman?’   
‘That’s right,’ Magnus says. ‘Chairman Meowth.’

As expected, Alexander’s face falls, and he groans. ‘I’m sorry I asked.’ Magnus just laughs, reaching out and squeezing his long-suffering boyfriend’s hand in commiseration.   
Between them, Elsa continues to snore, and the Chairman purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my bingo fill square for 'Chairman Meow', aha. I hope you enjoyed it! <3   
> [Find me on tumblr: silver-lily-louise :)](https://www.silver-lily-louise.tumblr.com)


End file.
